The New Competition in Town
by Idiot Savant
Summary: There's a New Girl in Town and she's after Clark. How will Chloe and Lana react to yet another contender for Clark's heart? PG-13 for Mushy Crap later. R&R please! Chapter Three's up. Yes, I know it's short. I do have to work you know! :P
1. The New Girl

Beep. Beep. BEEEEEP!  
  
Chloe groaned and opened one eye to the annoying little box next to her bed. She quickly turned off her alarm clock and sat up, trying to get her caffeine depleted brain working. The blond reporter got up and trudged to the coffee machine on her dresser, getting her first fix of the day ready. In anyone else's bedroom, a coffee machine would seem strange. Not Chloe Sullivan though. Caffeine was her great love, caffeine and Clark Kent. If she could just combine the two she'd be at heavens doorstep.  
  
"Chloe! Breakfast is ready," her dad called from downstairs. "Okay Dad, thanks." She shook her head. Gabe Sullivan was trying to be more active in Chloe's life. After her near death experience with that psycho cop who kidnapped her, Gabe was making sure nothing could hurt is daughter again. He had suddenly become ultra nosey, asking her where she was going all the time. He'd actually tried to hire a bodyguard for her.  
  
She declined that idea quickly. With Clark around, nothing could touch her. She'd realized that after he found and rescued her. She owed him her life; she also owed him her heart. If only that dense farm boy would realize it!  
  
Sighing, she jumped into her shower stall quickly. She washed herself as fast as she could. It took a lot longer to shower when you stopped every twenty seconds to stick your head out of the shower curtain for another sip of coffee.  
  
Thanks to years of experience, Chloe managed to shower and be ready for school in less than ten minutes. Flying down the stairs wearing her classic overcoat, skirt, and knee-high boots, she rushed for the door. "Please God," she prayed, "let me get past him without having to swallow one of his horrible vitamin shakes."  
  
God must have had a sense of humor because Gabe caught his fleeing daughter's arm. "Whoa there, you can't leave without your vitamin shake. Come on, I didn't even put calamari in it this time. Go on, you need your strength." Gabe thrust the glass containing the strange red liquid into Chloe's hand.  
  
Chloe almost shook her fist at the ceiling. Thank you God, thank you so bloody much! She wouldn't have tried to stomach the awful shakes if it wasn't for the completely well meaning face her dad put on every morning. He was trying so hard to help her. "Oh, ah, thanks dad. Here's to good health." Before she would let her mind register what she was putting in her mouth, she downed the whole shake and slammed the glass down on the table. Her gag reflex almost knocked her to the floor.  
  
Gabe frowned slightly. "Okay, next time I won't mix the Cocoa Puffs with the scrambled eggs before putting the milk in. Sorry about that sweetie. You'd better hurry; you'll be late for school. Have a good day." He kissed her forehead then ushered her out to the driveway.  
  
"Murder! Help, I've been Murdered." Chloe's thoughts continued to revolve around the horrible taste in her mouth. Once she was out of her father's sight she poured the rest of the coffee from her Bugs Bunny thermos straight down her throat. "At least the scalding flesh will keep me from tasting anymore."  
  
Still reeling from the horrible shake, she made her way down to the awaiting school bus. She hopped inside and made her way back to where Pete and Clark were sitting. She plopped into the seat in front of them and turned around. "Hey guys, what's new?"  
  
Both the guys had the same expression on their face. It was somewhere between hysterical laughter and utter terror. Clark was the first to speak. "Ah, cough, Chloe, cough, cough, your breath is a little, cough, bad." Clark imitated gagging sounds while Pete pretended to retch on Clark's shoes.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Very funny. You know I can't get away from Super Dad without the morning vitamin shake. Is my breath that bad?"  
  
Pete sarcasm went full swing. "Is Lex Luthor bald?"  
  
Chloe smacked Pete's head and reached in her bag for a pack of gum. "Let's see. Caffeine pills, Jolt Cola, Coffee flavored lip stick, coffee coupons, Beanery flyers, ahh, gum." Chloe pulled out one of her pieces of gum and slowly, seductively pushed it into her mouth with one finger and then lightly sucked on it as she pulled it out. "That should get Clark's attention," she thought.  
  
Clark was looking out the window, enjoying the passing scenery. He wasn't even paying attention to her. Sheldon "Pimple Popper" Edwards was watching Chloe intently, though. He started breathing hard and flashed her a smile. Orange gunk from Cheetos was wedged between his braces and he had a particularly large pimple on the end of his nose. He was a real lady- killer.  
  
Chloe gagged again. She couldn't decide which was the lesser of two evils. The Sullivan vitamin shake or Sheldon "Noximas for babies" Edwards. She averted her eyes back to Clark and sighed. He was still looking out the window. Pete was practically rolling in the seat. He'd caught Chloe's little gum seduction of Sheldon "Pimples are a sign of Intelligence" Edwards.  
  
"Shut it Pete!" She delivered another blow to his skull. Her thoughts turned evil. "Dammit Pete! Axes, death, pain. God, I wish you were born without a mouth." Chloe shook her head as he continued to laugh. A stray strand of her blond hair fell in her face. She contemptuously blew it back into place. She caught Clark looking at her. He blushed slightly and peered back out the window. "Wha? Hey, was he looking at m-"  
  
The bus screeched to a surprise stop and Chloe rebounded off the seat behind her. The bus driver snarled. "Darn'it Sullivan. How many times have I told you to face forwards at all times? I swear, I'm not gonna take the blame when you break your neck." The bus driver, Butch, was a very unsavory woman of forty-three.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sorry Butch, ah, I mean Ms. Whales." Chloe felt her blood boiling. "Gee," she thought, "I wonder why a real catch like you is still single?" Chloe frowned and faced forward. She could hear Pete snickering behind her. Ass.  
  
Butch yanked the bus door open and awaited the new occupant to get on. Nothing happened. Butch yelled. "Come on string bean, I haven't got all day!" Butch's grating voice forced the poor girl to run onto the bus.  
  
The new girl froze at the beginning of the bus. "This is always the hardest part," she thought. "Okay Diana, just find a friendly face. Any face." Diana slowly wandered to the back of the bus. Each time she made eye contact with a girl and smiled she got a cold stare. "Friendly bunch."  
  
It wasn't that Diana wasn't ugly or anything. She was actually quite beautiful. Rounding the last bend of puberty, she stood at 5'11 with black hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned from her previous home. She wore Coke-bottle framed glasses, but her body made up for that. Her arms were firm and lightly toned, her stomach, just peering from under her "Angel" shirt was well defined with her navel pierced with a single diamond stud. Her leather-clad legs started to shake. "Oh god, please don't make me stand." She pushed her long curly hair away from her face and spotted a really hot guy checking her out. Normally, she wouldn't even look in his direction. This time, she couldn't help herself.  
  
Clark's jaw was open. His palms were sweaty and he'd forgotten if he'd brushed his teeth before leaving the house. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. God, she makes Lana look like Sheldon's twin sister." The new girl was just three rows away now. "Okay Kent think. Say something witty, something truly intelligent."  
  
Diana walked straight towards the hot guy looking at her. Actually, she felt pulled towards him. "Whoa there body, stop! Hey, I'm the brain and I'm telling you to STOP! Insurrection!!!" Diana's body literally threw her at the guy staring at her. She finally shoved her arms out and stopped herself one seat before him. "Uhh, is anyone sitting here?"  
  
Chloe looked up, flabbergasted. The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen was making eyes at Clark and now she wanted to sit in front of him. "DIE BITCH!!!" Chloe ignored her thoughts. "Sure, have a seat. My name's Chloe Sullivan. Behind me on the left is Clark Kent and on the right that idiot is Pete Ross. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Chloe's eyes narrowed another fraction. This new girl was still looking at Clark. "Hey! You better sit down before Whale Tail over there comes back here." Chloe was getting really angry now. She was finally beginning to get somewhere with Clark and now this happens. Chloe looked up at the ceiling of the bus. "Thanks again God."  
  
Diana, though she knew it was rude, stared openly at Clark Kent. She'd never seen someone so utterly amazing. His fashion sense sucked, but he made up for it with soft blue eyes, a strong jaw line, and mess of Raven black hair and the most amazing smile she'd ever seen. She opened her mouth to say something, but only air came out. The annoying blond girl next to her was trying to say something. "Shut up Blondie, I'm ogling here!"  
  
Clark didn't know what to do. This amazing girl was just staring at him. He did a mental check of himself. "Okay, I showered this morning. I'm wearing clean clothes, my boots are shined. I did brush, my mouths minty. Why is she staring at me like that? Oh God, my fly. My flys undone." Clark as nonchalantly as possible ran his hand along the seem of his fly. "Nope, zipped. What is she staring at?"  
  
He decided to take the offensive in this staring contest. He looked right back at her. His eyes froze in place, not by choice. She was, he couldn't think of a better word, ravishing. Her eyes held an intelligent quality, like she was sizing him up. She had this cute little nose that pointed up slightly, like Clark's favorite actress Denise Richards. Her lips were full and slightly moist. Her body was great, but Clark being the old fashioned gentleman, didn't look below her neck.  
  
Diana finally snapped out of her coma-like stare. "Sorry. Hi, I'm Diana Prince. I was just transferred here. I'm a foreign exchange student. I'm supposed to be staying with the Kents for the next three months. Is that your family Clark?" Please let it be your family.  
  
Pete was dumbfounded. What the hell had Clark done to deserve her? He would be spending the next three months with her? Holy Crap. Pete noticed that Clark's jaw was open. He decided to play matchmaker. "Yup, that's Clark's family alright. Clark's such a great guy, I'm sure you'll have fun with him. His parents are great too, Jonathon and Martha. They own a farm, so I hope you like the outdoors."  
  
Diana smiled. Clark swooned. Chloe gritted her teeth. Pete smiled like an idiot. Butch screamed at the top of her lungs. "String Bean! Sit your little butt down, NOW!" Diana hit the seat so hard that Chloe bounced in the air.  
  
Diana smiled innocently. "Oops, sorry about that Chloe. I'm so glad you guys warmed up to me a little bit. It's so hard coming to a new school and trying to make friends." Diana patted Chloe's arm good-naturedly and didn't see the "I'm going to kill you and stuff you in a trash compactor" look Chloe was giving her. Chloe vowed that this new girl was going down. There was only enough room in Clark's heart for one girl. That girl was going to be her.  
  
The bus drove on towards Smallville High School.  
  
  
  
Hey guys, I read your reviews and had to agree. I need a beta reader, pretty damn bad too. If any of you are interested please let me know. I'd be glad to do this same for you. I aced all my English classes, but I just don't apply any of it to my own writing. I think that applying every nuance and character to a story sucks some of the fun out of it. Come on, whose gonna read a story that begins with a Thesis statement?  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys.  
  
-I. Savant 


	2. Confrontations

Author's Note: Please don't sue me. I live out of pizza boxes and Chinese take out. I don't own Smallville, but I think Allison Mack is really hot. Go Chloe! Also, I'm sorry about the layout, I really am trying to separate the first and third person views, honest! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!!!  
  
  
  
As soon as the bus arrived at Smallville High School, Clark rushed off leaving Diana alone with Chloe and Pete. Chloe, mad at Clark's continued disappearing act, decided to show Diana around the school. "Come on Diana, I don't trust Pete to show you around. He'll just brag about the fact that he's a second string football player."  
  
Diana snickered as Pete gave Chloe a 'Damn Bitch, that was Harsh' face. "Yeah, you two go on ahead. Chloe's just afraid of being near a real man. See you later Diana."  
  
Pete stalked off as Chloe stuck her tongue out at him. That's when she noticed Sheldon approaching her. "Oh god," she thought, "he's going to hit on me!" Sheldon, true to form, approached Chloe with a big smile on his face. Well, as wide as his braces would allow. He went in for the kill.  
  
"Hello ladies." Sheldon had a lisp that would put the Spleen from Mystery Men to shame. "I couldn't help but notice that Miss Sullivan was quite captivated by my intellectual stare on the bus ride to school." As he spoke, foaming drops of Cheetos dust shot out of his mouth like bullets. Chloe and Diana dodged fervently because getting hit by one of the Cheetos bombshells would mean certain death. "As I was saying, would you like to accompany me to the school dance two weeks from now? My mom says she'll drive us all the way to the dance and back. What do you say Chloe? Up for a date with a He-Man like me?"  
  
Chloe's gag reflex was beating the hell out of her. Sheldon's freshly pressed dress shirt was turning the same color orange as his suspenders. Chloe just looked at her shoes and tried to remember what Clark looked like.  
  
Diana decided to save her. "Hey, ahh, Sheldon right? Chloe's already got a date and so do I. I'm sure a real tiger like you could snare any other woman, so off you go." Diana spun Sheldon around and shoved him toward a pack of cheerleaders who screamed and ran to their respective jock boy friends.  
  
Chloe took deep breaths. "Thanks, I was sure I was a goner. Old Sheldon is infamous at our school. He once at five helpings of the Tuna Surprise they serve on Tuesdays. The last kid who did that went into anaphylactic shock after two servings. Man, that could have been bad. Now if I can just get Cla-. I mean someone to ask me to the dance." Chloe smiled innocently and immediately changed the subject.  
  
"Come on Diana, let's get you registered in the Principals office." Chloe, despite the fact that Diana was interested in Clark, was beginning to warm up to the new girl.  
  
While Chloe and Diana navigated the rapidly filling halls of Smallville High School Clark was using a pay phone to call his parents. His dad answered the phone.  
  
"Kent Farms."  
  
"Dad, it's Clark, listen. What's going on with this foreign exchange student stuff? Don't you realize how this could affect us? What if she saw me use my, abilities? What if?"  
  
Jonathon stopped his frantic son in mid-sentence. "Whoa there son, calm down. Your mom and I wanted this to be a surprise. Clark, I can't talk about this over phone. It was designed by LutherCorp after all. Look, you can trust Diana, with everything. Everything. The people who helped your mom and I with your adoption contacted us and told us about Diana. When you two get home tonight I'll take you aside and really explain things. Trust me Clark, trust Diana too. Bye son."  
  
Clark hung up the phone and leaned against the bank of phones. "How can I trust her, I don't know anything about her?" The first bell rang and Clark realized that he was on the wrong side of the school. He ran at normal speed down the hallways towards his first period class. His teacher, Mrs. Erickson, was shutting the door. Running, he managed to shove his arm through the door and made it to his seat.  
  
Mrs. Erickson closed the door with an exasperated look on her face. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Kent. As you know, today is Oral Report day. Why don't you go first, hmm?" She smiled wickedly at Clark; Oral Reports weren't due until next week. She always tortured students who showed up to class late.  
  
Clark was horrified. "I, I, I." Clark shook his head avidly. "I'm not ready to give my report Mrs. Erickson. I'm really sorry I got here late." Clark tried to give her his best puppy dogface, but couldn't pull it off. Diana was sitting right next to him, watching his every move.  
  
"Come on Mr. Kent. You can talk about anything you wish. Why don't you tell us about your father? The great Jonathon Kent." It was well known that there were three women in Smallville, including Clark's Mom, who still had a crush on Jonathon Kent. Nelle, Lana's aunt, and Edna Erickson, the schools meanest teacher. She'd taught Jonathon when he was in High School and was taken away with his good looks and strong sense of ethics.  
  
Clark squeezed out of his chair and began the walk of shame to the front of the class. Everyone was trying to stifle laughter as Clark got up on the podium. Every time Clark was late, Mrs. Erickson made him give the same speech about his dad.  
  
"Ahem, my father's name is Jonathon Andrew Kent. He was born-" Clark continued a little ways into his speech. Mrs. Erickson was reliving some past experience and didn't even notice that Clark was going off track. "After my father saved the Earth from a Martian invasion he met my mom, Martha, during college. My mother was the star of the successful comedy series "The Flying Nun." They were wed in the Sistine Chapel and lived happily ever after. The End." A few people laughed as Clark walked back to his seat.  
  
Lana straightened up in her seat and presented Clark with her best smile, but he didn't even look at her. "Huh? Why isn't he looking at me? What's going on?" Her thoughts raced for answers to why Clark wasn't worshiping her today.  
  
She turned around in her chair and saw whom he was staring at. That new girl, Diana something, was sitting right next to him. He whispered something to her and she giggled. Lana didn't know why, but pangs of jealously crossed her. "If she thinks she can just take Clark away from me, she's got another thing coming." Lana scowled and turned around.  
  
Mrs. Erickson was none the wiser of what Clark had talked about. She snapped out of her daydream. "Thank you Mr. Kent. Be sure to tell your father I said hello. Now class, we have a new student in our room today. Please welcome Diana Prince. Diana, would you like to say a few words to the other students?"  
  
Diana shrunk down in her seat. "No ma'am. This is my first day and I'd like to avoid embarrassment as much as possible." Diana looked imploringly at Clark. Clark decided to vouch for her.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Erickson. She's traveled a long way and is probably tired. She'll be staying with my parents. My dad offered to let her stay and my mom agreed." Clark knew he'd strike gold with that comment.  
  
Mrs. Erickson beamed. "Oh Yes, that Jonathon, always a humanitarian. You be sure to tell him I said hello. Alright class, open your books to page 312 and silently read about Hamlet." Clark's rotund teacher sat at her desk and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Clark flashed Diana a smile and leaned towards her. "You owe me one," he whispered under his breath. Diana smiled back and winked. "Maybe this Clark guy is more then a pretty face" she thought.  
  
He was basically thinking the same thing. "Maybe dads right, she looks trustworthy. She actually looks great. Am I drooling?" Clark checked. "Nope, drool free." The two teenagers continued to chat quietly as Mrs. Erickson began snoring in the front of the class.  
  
The day moved forward into lunchtime. It turned out that Clark and Diana shared four out of six classes. They also shared the same taste in music, movies, and pretty much anything else you could think of. Laughing, they made their way to the table where Pete and Chloe were sitting. "Mind if Diana and I sit with you guys?" Pete gestured and they sat down.  
  
As soon as Diana sat down next to Chloe, Pete grabbed Clark and shoved him into the Men's bathroom. "Pete? What the hell?"  
  
Chloe and Diana both rolled their eyes and laughed. "Those two are so in love." Chloe smiled innocently as Diana faked a surprise expression.  
  
Once safely out of Diana's site, Pete began to grill Clark in the bathroom. "Okay Clark, is she single? Does she like brothers? What's the scoop man?" Pete went and checked himself in the mirror. "She's hot Clark, damn, I don't think I've ever seen a cuter girl."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "Come on Pete, she's wearing like a gallon of make- up. She's funny though, and sweet, and she's smart. Really smart. She loves "The Dukes of Hazard" and her favorite book is 'Atlas Shrugged'. That book's like a thousand pages long. She's also really into sports. She's into all kinds of music too. I think that-." Clark noticed Pete's strange stare. "Pete, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Pete's jaw had dropped considerably. "You like her don't you? You really like her. Why else would you have found out all of that stuff so quickly? Man, I am so glad. Your little obsession with Lana was starting to scare us." Pete smiled and checked his hair in the mirror.  
  
"I don't like her. Well, I like her, who wouldn't? But I'm in love with Lana, right? Yeah, I'm just trying to be friendly; I've got to live with this girl for the rest of the school year. I've got to get along with her." Clark shook his head. He couldn't like Diana; he was in love with Lana. Lana was his dream girl. Right?  
  
Pete laughed again. "Clark, you got it bad man. You couldn't have made a better choice though. I'll bet she's single too man. You should go for it. Come on, I'll help you out." Pete pushed Clark out of the bathroom and back their table.  
  
Chloe's sarcastic bitch made an appearance. "Aren't women the ones who usually go to the bathroom together? I'm not judging or anything, but you two closet cases are getting more obvious by the second." Pete reached out and slapped Chloe upside the head. "Ow, hey!"  
  
Clark's face turned so read it looked fit to burst. "She's just kidding Diana. I'm not gay. Pete is though. One hundred percent homosexual. Isn't that right Pete? Ow, hey!" Pete socked Clark's arm. Clark imitated pain while Pete held his throbbing hand.  
  
As Clark, Diana, Chloe and Pete continued to poke fun at each other a fight broke out across the lunchroom. Clark stood up to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Lana was standing back with a of astonishment on her face as Whitney and one of his fellow jocks, Jack Ackerman, proceeded to beat the living hell out of each other.  
  
"Will you guys excuse me? I gotta go save Whitney from getting his butt kicked." Clark ran off to break up the fight. He and Whitney had called a truce after the Smallville Scarecrow incident and were civil with each other now. Clark grabbed Jack by the shirt collar and hauled him backwards.  
  
Jack, enraged, turned around and hit Clark with a right hook. "Argh! Dammit, my hand. Jesus Kent, you got steel in your jaw?" Jack fell to the floor and cradled his injured hand as the Principal and several staff members broke up the crowd. Eric Stafford was acting as temporary Principal until a replacement of the late Principal Kwan could be found. Stafford was the new Smallville Crows Football coach and gym teacher.  
  
Mr. Stafford looked Clark straight in the eye. "What happened here Mr. Kent?" He peered at Clark's jaw for a moment to make sure nothing looked broken. The last thing this school needed was a lawsuit.  
  
Clark pretended to hold his jaw in pain. "Ow, all I saw was Jack Ackerman start taking swings at Whitney then I came and tried to break up the fight. Go ahead, ask anyone." Clark knew that since Whitney was the Captain of the Football team, everyone would cover for him. Students everywhere nodded their heads in absolute agreement.  
  
"Alright." Mr. Stafford hauled Jack off of the floor and pushed him towards the Principal's Office. "You've got four minutes of Lunch time left everyone, eat quickly. Come on Jack, lets go ice that hand."  
  
Clark turned around and bumped right into Diana. She reached up and cradled Clark's jaw in her hand. "You okay?" she asked. He felt his heart stop. Her hand was so cool and soft against his jaw. He blushed scarlet and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." Diana pulled her hand away, reluctantly.  
  
Across the gymnasium Lana watched Diana's interaction with Clark. This Diana girl was really getting to Clark. Lana could tell, woman's intuition. Lana wouldn't let Clark go that easily. She loved being wanted. She knew how much Clark craved being around her, it was almost intoxicating to her. She loved being the center of attention. But, if this Diana girl really steals Clark away, I'll just be left with Whitney.  
  
Whitney approached Lana's table still holding his bruised eye. He was sobbing uncontrollably from pain. Lana rolled her eyes at him. "Okay," she thought, "Clark takes a right hook to the jaw and doesn't flinch and Mr. Superjock gets a measly black eye and cries like a wuss? What's wrong with this picture?" Lana decided. If she wanted Clark to keep worshiping her, Diana would have to go. Lana smiled as a wicked plan began to form in her mind.  
  
The last period bell rang and everyone ran for the final class of the day. Clark, Lana and Diana all had Physical Education and today they were playing baseball. While Clark was changing in the Men's Locker Room, Lana approached Diana in the Women's Locker Room.  
  
"Hey, you must be the new girl. My names Lana Lang, I just wanted to welcome you to Smallville." Lana smiled and stuck her hand out.  
  
Diana was glad that some of the girls were warming up to her. "Thanks, my name's Diana Prince. I just transferred here as an exchange student." Diana really didn't feel like mentioning anything else. It seemed that Lana wasn't interested in making friends anyway.  
  
"I hear you're staying with the Kents for the rest of term. I'm their neighbor. Maybe you and I could hang out sometime, I'm always going over there to see Clark anyways." Lana knew that would get Diana's attention.  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed a fraction. This girl was bating her into something. "Oh, you know Clark? You two aren't together are you?" Diana already knew that Clark was single thanks to Chloe. She wanted to see how Lana react.  
  
"Well, yes and no. I have a boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, and we're pretty close. Clark and I have a, how can I saw this, complicated relationship. I know he wants me, but I don't want to leave Whitney for him. I know it sounds bad, but its not." Lana mentally kicked herself for revealing the fact that she knew Clark was nuts about her.  
  
Diana scoffed. "I think Clark is starting to show interest in someone else. Besides, it's not like you'll miss him when he's gone. It sounds to me like you've leading him around by the nose." Diana shook her head and pulled her shirt over her head. She continued to change despite the fact that Lana was staring at her.  
  
"Jesus," Lana thought, "does this bitch pop steroids or something?" Diana's well defined abs stood out from her stomach and her breasts were easily twice as big as Lana's. She had Lana beat in every category.  
  
Lana decided enough was enough. It was time to lay down the law. "Look, Diana. I don't want you to get attached to Clark okay? I don't think you'd be good for him. He likes country girls, not flashy girls with belly- button rings and "Angel" shirts. Come on, that is so cliché. And you look like a prostitute with all that make-up on. Clark would never go for that" Lana smiled innocently as anger crossed Diana's face.  
  
"Oh, really? Well Lana, we'll see about that. I would have thought Clark wouldn't go for the conceited bitchy girls, but hey, maybe he's making an acception in your case. I guess its every girl for herself huh Lana? You know, I was really hoping you were as nice as Clark said you were. I guess you really pulled the wool over his eyes on that one. I'm going to make sure he realizes what kind of person you really are! I'll see you out on the field." Diana stalked off towards the field. If she wants a fight, she'll get a fight.  
  
When everyone was gathered out on the baseball field two Captains were chosen to pick teams. Ironically, Lana and Diana were picked as Captains.  
  
Diana went first. Smiling smugly at Lana she chose. "I'll take Clark."  
  
Lana's face twisted with anger for a moment before she regained composure. "I'll take Alex." Lana was gonna make Diana really sorry for choosing Clark first. After the teams were chosen she offered to be the pitcher.  
  
With Clark cheering her on, Diana made her way to up to bat. Clark was very enthusiastic. "Come on Diana! Show 'em what you're made. Go Girl!" A couple people laughed. They'd never seen Clark so outgoing before.  
  
Lana stared Diana down as she decided what her first pitch would be. "Fastball, right in your face, bitch." Lana took her stance, reared back, and let the baseball fly as fast as her small arm could throw it. The ball went way above the plate and hit Diana right in the helmet. Lana pretended to be ignorant. "Oops, sorry about that!"  
  
Clark rushed out of the dugout, but Diana waved him off. "I'm fine." She wasn't fine, she was pissed off. Really, really pissed off. "Okay Lana, if that's how you want to play it." She dug her cleats into the dirt and readied herself for the next pitch. She took careful aim and waited.  
  
Lana let another fastball go, but this one connected with Diana's bat. As if in slow motion, Lana watched the ball fly back at her. Lana's head snapped backwards and she hit the pitcher's mound, hard. Diana had knocked Lana out cold.  
  
The coach blew the whistle and ran to see if Lana was still breathing. Clark approached Diana, oblivious to the unconscious Lana Lang lying on the pitcher's mound. "Hey Diana, are you alright? She really nailed you with that throw." Clark took the batter's helmet off of Diana's head and placed his hand on her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Diana blushed scarlet. "Yeah, thanks. Maybe you should go check on Lana."  
  
Clark shook his head avidly. "Nah, I'm sure she's fine. Hey, coach wants us to hit the showers. Come on."  
  
As Lana was carried off the field on a stretcher Clark and Diana ran with the other students to the locker rooms to get ready to go home. Clark didn't know for sure if Lana was okay, but he saw her aim her pitch for Diana's head. So, in all truth, Clark didn't really give a damn if Lana was okay or not.  
  
After school let out, Clark led Diana to the office of the Smallville Torch. The High School newspaper office was cluttered with papers, computer parts and a bunch of other High School paraphernalia.  
  
"Welcome to the Torch Diana. Chloe Sullivan is Editor-in-Chief and I'm an intrepid reporter working under her watchful eye." Clark smiled widely as he showed Diana the various workstations and what it took to run a newspaper. Well, a High School newspaper.  
  
Diana was impressed. It seemed that Chloe ran about 80% of the newspaper herself. No wonder she drinks so much coffee. She picked up and examined one of the many back issues of the Torch. "Hey Clark, what's the Talon? Some kind of Aviary or something?" Diana smiled and chucked the paper at him.  
  
Clark smiled back. "Nah, it's a Coffee House / Movie Theater. Lana manages it. A friend of mine named Lex Luthor bought it and turned the reins over to Lana. When she's not trying to hit people with baseballs she's actually a pretty cool person. I'm still made as hell about that ball in the head incident. Anyway, do you wanna go there now? Grab some coffee before heading back to the house? I've still gotta a lot of chores to do and could really use the caffeine."  
  
Diana nodded. "Hey Chloe, do you wanna go with Clark and I to the Talon?" Diana had picked up on the anger radiating off of Chloe. Diana really liked Chloe though and hoped it wasn't anything personal, just the wrong time of the month.  
  
Chloe waved her off. "You two go ahead, I've still gotta put this baby to bed for Monday's issue. Have fun guys." Chloe plastered on her best smile and watched them leave the room, arm in arm.  
  
After they were gone she got up and slammed the door. Tears washed down her face as she thought of Clark and Diana sitting alone in some dark corner of the Talon necking. Why couldn't she catch a break? She looked up at the ceiling. "Your out to get me aren't you God?" Chloe slumped to the floor and cried softly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey Guys, I'm still not sure if this story should be a romantic fic or a freak of the week kind of thing. What do you think? Should a Meteor Rock inflicted psycho come and break Clark and Diana's budding relationship or should it just be an angst revenge kind of thing? ALSO, I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA READER!!! IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!  
  
Thanks, -I. Savant 


	3. Interruptions

A/N: Today's Friday, rejoice readers! Anyways, I'm still trying to sort of this whole coherent story thing that people keep telling me about. Okay, if there a single ' before and after words, it's a thought. If there's a " it's a quote. I hope that makes things easier, I really am trying guys. *Snickers*  
  
  
  
Clark and Diana strolled slowly down the sidewalk on their way to the Talon. They talked about anything and everything. Stupid stuff. They both laughed at each other. They both lied to each other, too. Clark had his secrets to protect. So did Diana. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Maybe more?  
  
Clark was smiling widely at Diana. "So you're saying that you don't like the Three Stooges? Are you even human?"  
  
Diana mock punched him. "I'm saying that not all of the Stooges were funny. Jeez, I liked Curly and Moe. Larry reminds me too much of my old Health teacher." Diana slowly allowed her path to collide with Clark's. She wasn't trying to be overtly flirty or anything. It was just really damn cold outside and Clark was radiating heat like a blast furnace. Diana shivered lightly. She tried to hide it though; she was determined not to be a lady in distress.  
  
In a blur of movement Diana felt warm fabric cover her naked arms. Clark had shrugged out of his fleece-lined jacket and wrapped it protectively around her. Diana chuckled. This was so noble. This was so, 'Clark Kent'. "Thanks Clark, you're quite the gentleman. I'll bet the ladies go nuts for you."  
  
Clark looked down at his feet. "Not really. I've never, ah, I've never really had a girlfriend before. I have a lot of friends who are girls, but they don't ever really look at me like that. Like a real guy, a man. For the longest time, I had this crush on Chloe, but she seemed so interested in someone else. She was my first kiss too." Clark blushed when Diana smiled at him.  
  
"I think it's sweet that your best friend gave you your first kiss. So Clark, you're in pretty good shape and you're a really intelligent, sweet guy. If you don't have a girlfriend then do you, you know?" Diana wriggled her eyebrows at him. "Bat for the other team? Mow the other side of the grass? You know, watch a lot of Will and Grace? I completely support someone being homosexual. I believe that it's each person's own choice, screw what everyone else thinks." Diana tried her best not to crackup at his reaction.  
  
Clark whipped his head at her so fast he didn't see the magazine rack in front of him. "Diana I'm not." Clark couldn't finish his sentence because he tripped over a magazine rack and smacked his head on the ground.  
  
Diana felt like she was going to burst. The event that had just occurred was so completely 'Stoogian.' One minute Clark's right beside her, the next he's gone. He just dropped right out of her line of sight. Diana tried valiantly, but seconds later burst out laughing. Her laughs turned into hick-ups; the look on Clark's face was killing her. It was somewhere between anger and bewilderment. "Clark, are you okay?" She laughed again.  
  
Clark desperately tried to remain cool, but he started to laugh too. Soon, both teens were on the ground laughing at each other. Even though they were sitting on a dirty sidewalk, they didn't care. Clark suddenly realized that Diana looked even cuter when she was laughing like a jackass. He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
The laughter died quickly and was replaced by seductive looks. Clark tried to be a man and initiate the kiss, but he just couldn't do it. He wasn't the 'go getter' type of person. Diana picked up on that and smiled. She winked and wiggled her finger at him. "Come here, klutz."  
  
Clark smiled and moved closer to her. He tightly closed his eyes and waited. Precious seconds streamed by as Clark closed the gap between their lips. Diana almost whimpered; she wanted to kiss him so badly. Clark's lips were less then an inch away from Diana's when a shrill car horn broke the silence of the small street.  
  
"Wha?" Diana quietly cursed when she saw who was approaching. Clark agreed. He got up and helped Diana to her feet. "Hi Lana, what's with the horn? It's late." Clark tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He was still pissed about Lana throwing that baseball right at Diana's head, not to mention the interruption of his first intentional kiss.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to break up what you were doing." Diana rolled her eyes at that comment. Lana continued. "I was just heading to check up on the Talon before going to bed. Looks like you two are getting friendly. Care to join me for coffee?" Lana smiled and looked at Diana. "No hard feelings?"  
  
Diana smiled forcefully. She held out her hand. "Sure Lana, no hard feelings." Once the petite ex-cheer leader grasped her hand, Diana squeezed hard. She wasn't going to break Lana's hand, though she easily could, she was just going to remind her of who the stronger woman was.  
  
Lana's face was turning red. 'Who does this bitch think she is? Trying to break my hand right in front of MY Clark? Oh no, she is not going to get away with this shit. Damn, my hand's gonna break in a minute.' Lana smiled sweetly as her thoughts uttered curse after curse at Diana.  
  
Clark saw Lana's pained expression. "You know what Lana? I think I should just take Diana home; she's had a long day today. Classes and all. Rain check?" Clark didn't bother smiling at Lana; that was a first.  
  
Lana gasped when Diana released her hand. "Sure Clark, how about a ride home? You left your truck at home today, so it's not any trouble. What do you say Diana?"  
  
Diana smiled. "Sure Lana, thanks." She could feel anger welling up inside her. 'Who the hell does this Lana chick think she is? Telling me to stay away from Clark and then trying to knock me out with a damn ball. I gave you the benefit of the doubt bitch, now, you're going down.' While Lana and Diana smiled sweetly at each other they all piled into Lana's aunt's truck.  
  
The ride to the Kent Farm started off as a quiet one. Clark sat in the middle of the two girls and felt the animosity passing back-and-forth between them. Clark, always trying to look on the bright side, spoke up. "Hey Lana, you didn't really mean to hit Diana with that ball today, did you?"  
  
Lana looked over at him and inadvertently rubbed the bruise on her head. "Of course not Clark. How could you say that? I'd never hurt someone on purpose. I believe there's already too much violence in the world." Even Clark rolled his eyes at that comment.  
  
Diana laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, I agree. I really didn't mean to smack you in the head with the ball you threw. How's your head anyway?"  
  
Lana smiled painfully. "Pounding. I wish I had something with me."  
  
Diana reached into her backpack. She tossed Lana a bottle of Excedrin. "Here ya go. Keep'um, I'll bet you get hurt a lot." Diana flashed a smile and played innocent.  
  
Lana sneered. "Thanks." She shook her head and turned her attention back to navigating down the dirt road.  
  
Clark felt like he was watching a tennis match. His head moved back and forth waiting for each insult and come back. He desperately tried to steer the conversation back into a more civil tone. "Wow Diana, that's good thinking keeping Excedrin in your bag."  
  
Diana smiled at the blushing farm boy. "Semper paratus, Clark. 'Always be prepared.' I'm a girl scout at heart." She smiled again and held Clark's hand. Lana was watching from the corner of her eye.  
  
Clark tried to keep them both happy. "You know, Lana knows Latin too, don't you Lana?" Clark smiled at her, but she gave him a bored expression and shrugged.  
  
"A little."  
  
Clark smiled wider. "Aw, she's just shy. We had this history report to give and she recited her whole report in Latin. Only our History teacher understood her, but Mr. Hamm said she did really well."  
  
Lana shot him a glare. "Clark! I'm sure Diana doesn't want to hear how incredibly smart I am. I'll bet she doesn't care that I've read 'War and Peace' and 'Atlas Shrugged' in the same day. She's probably more interested in makeup and the latest Josh Hartnett movie. Huh Diana?"  
  
"You know what, Lana? Why don't you kiss my-"  
  
Before Diana could finish, Lana chirped in. "Ah, you're home. Bye Diana." She waited until Diana hopped out. Then she looked at Clark. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lana leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Any other day, Clark would have blushed as red as a tomato, but today he jerked away.  
  
"Yeah, bye Lana." Clark and Diana hurried away from Lana. They both laughed as Clark tripped again before heading inside of the house.  
  
Lana watched them enter the farmhouse laughing. After they were inside, she slammed her head against the steering wheel and almost blacked out. "Ow, my fuckin' head!" On the way home, Lana continued to curse, using words that would make a hardened sailor blush like a schoolgirl. She definitely had a darker side. Diana would be facing it soon.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay folks, I'd just like to take a second to thank the wonderful and talented 'DEANZ' for agreeing to beta the crap out of my stories. I read your reviews and your right, Lana and Chloe are out of character. That will be explained, turned around, and packaged for your reading pleasure.  
  
Have a good weekend kids,  
  
-I. Savant 


End file.
